The invention relates to a method of installing a cable or conduit into at least one plastic pipe of a pipeline system carrying a fluid.
The main cost when installing new cables, in particular telecommunications cables, arises from the necessary excavations to be performed. If in contrast, the cable is installed in already existing pipes, like gas, drinking water, sewage or heating pipes, only local excavations may be necessary. If installation is to be performed in existing pipes, the service of those pipes should ideally not be interrupted.
In US 2002/0,083,976 A1 a method of introducing a fiber optic conduit into a pressurized gas pipeline is described. A translating member is introduced into the pressurized gas pipe via an entry port in a first drilling fitting attached to the pressurized gas pipeline. Tools are deployed within a first pressure lock housing attached to the first drilling fitting by using a first manipulator located in the first air housing. The duct rod is advanced within the pressurized gas pipeline by a driving mechanism, until a second drilling fitting is reached. The translating member is attached to a fiber optic conduit or cable. The duct rod and fiber optic conduit are then pulled back through the pressurized gas pipeline by the driving mechanism. A conduit or cable is installed in a gas service line, to provide an optical fiber between an optical fiber trunk line or ring and building.